wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Banja
"Pardon me, honorable Fengo." ''-Banja to the Fengo, Finbar, and her first line in the book Watch Wolf and the whole series.'' Banja 'is a red, one-eyed female dire wolf (''Canis Dirus), and a member of the Sacred Watch. She despises Edme for no known reason, but like Edme and Winks, she has only one eye. It is unknown what clan she is from. Description Banja is a dire she-wolf, with a redish-tawny pelt, and like Winks and Edme, is missing an eye. Her remaining eye is green like the other dire wolves of the Beyond. Family None Known History Shadow Wolf It is mentioned in Watch Wolf that Banja, along with many other Watch Wolves, was at the ''gaddergnaw''. Although she was never seen or mentioned, she was there. Watch Wolf Banja first appears in Watch Wolf when Edme tells the Fengo that she is not a real malcadh, but a ''malcadh'' made, Banja steps forward and suggest that it is advisable that Edme stay as her status as a gnaw wolf for a while. Finbar, the Fengo of the Watch, says that Edme must train to become a wolf of the Watch and Banja begins to shrink in her own pelt, and slink into the shadows of the rear of the gadderheal. Later, in the chapter "First Watch", while Edme is doing her scanning leaps, she catches sight of Banja below, sneering at her. This causes Edme to come down hard on her rump. Winks tells her she was distracted, and ask why pulled her attention away. Edme continues her jumps, reluctant to say it was Banja. She didn't want to sound like she was complaining. Banja then makes her third and last appearence in chapter twenty "Breaking Rules". Edme and Faolan tell the Fengo where the cub, Toby, is being held. Fengo tells them they must go, but Banja stops saying that Edme, being a MacHeath join them. Edme then relies, "Are you accusing me of being a turnpelt? You think I want to help the monsters who tore out my eye and then killed my mother? You have hated me the second I have stepped into the Ring. I don't know why, but you have."'' Finbar tries stopping the two. Banja says more hateful things about Edme, and Faolan jumps on her. The two also fight, and the Fengo then decides they do paw right, so Faolan lifts his splayed paw. Banja begins to tremble and says she can't. The Fengo tells her to touch or be ''dalach'd. The red wolf swallows and touches it, then turns and stumble away. Frost Wolf When Faolan and Edme return from scouting, they head to their den near the volcanoe of Stormfast. Banja comes in, telling them to go on watch, as many of cairns were left "untopped" with most wolves scouting. Collen was passing and caught the edge of Banja's rant. She tells Banja that Faolan and Edme had been on scout for four days, and that they need to rest. Collen tells her that the Fengo would like to see them in the gadderheal. Banja asks why they would be at the raghnaid, considering that young Watch wolves attending raghnaids is an offense to the Order. Personality Banja is a mean she-wolf, too. She is as "Prickly as Burr" as Finbar said. Banja is thought to hate Edme, merely because she was not born a ''mal﻿cadh, ''considering that her first line in the series was questioning Edme. Quotes '''Colleen: "Banja, don't be ridiculous. For Lupus' sakes, these two have been on scout for four days. They need to rest, but even before they rest, the Fengo would like to see them in the ''gadderheal." '''Banja': "What? They are being called to the ''gadderheal? But the raghnaid is about to meet. I was on my way there''." Colleen: "As I am myself." Banja: "But young wolves never attend ''raghnaid meetings. It's an offense''." Colleen: "An offense to what?" Banja: "An offense to ... to ... to the order." --'' ''Banja and Collen; Frost Wolf; page 19 "Therefore the order needs to be maintained." -- Banja; Frost Wolf; page 19 Trivia *She was mistakenly mentioned with a brown pelt in Frost Wolf. *Banja possibly despices Edme because she is a false malcadh. Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Malcadhs Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Watch Members Category:One eyed wolves Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Minor Characters